


獵物

by Meiken



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Flirting, M/M, not real sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiken/pseuds/Meiken
Summary: 他不明白天才迷人又可恨的思維；一如對方不明白教徒虔誠又惡意的堅持。所以他們是怎麼搞在一起的？
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario
Kudos: 1





	獵物

**Author's Note:**

> *達文西(Da Vinci) X 利拉奧(Riario)  
> *文不對題，假的鴛鴦浴  
> *我發誓原本真的想寫純打炮，但不知道為什麼後面變了樣

↓  
  
他不明白天才迷人又可恨的思維；一如對方不明白教徒虔誠又惡意的堅持。

所以他們是怎麼搞在一起的？

※  
  


幾滴浸過橘子皮的橄欖油，幾瓣柔嫩的玫瑰花瓣，幾支燃著燭芯的羊脂蠟燭。  
  


水波盪漾，熱氣氤氳。沾覆油脂和香氣的手指輕掐愛人富彈性的腰腹，搖曳的燭火光影在陣陣池水漣漪和精實的肌理紋路上，刻劃如夢似幻般的風景，總的來說也是足夠浪漫銷魂了。  
  


但要利拉奧說，玫瑰花瓣頗為礙事，他得忍受花瓣貼黏在身體的觸感，還有達文西時不時收緊的指尖，更要克制自己給佛羅倫斯工匠剃鬚時別因為習慣失手割斷對方的頸部。  
  


到底是哪裡來的觀念認為幫人刮鬍子的行為浪漫至極？在人面前展現脆弱脖頸是危險萬分的舉動，這代表一不小心生命隨時遭人奪去，更遑論還有一小片刀刃正在上頭遊走，起碼利拉奧不喜歡這個，不過他的大藝術家看上去似乎極其享受。  
  


「你看上去很不滿。」達文西喉頭動了動，輕聲開口。  
  


「與其說不滿，不如說這主意很愚蠢，」黑髮男人皺了皺眉，輕巧剃落對方下顎一處短鬚，「這讓我覺得你過於鬆懈，達文西。」  
  


「是嗎，但羅倫佐說貴族流行一起洗澡，這有助於談判順利進行。我以為你已經很習慣了？」  
  


利拉奧聞言停下手中的動作，彷彿被觸及到什麼開關似的，他微微偏頭注視仰望他的工匠，揚起了唇角。  
  


「確實，不諱言地說我跟幾位公爵和使節共浴過，」他說，然而笑意是達文西熟悉的不懷好意，「可惜的是，他們都未能讓我盡興或給我滿意的答覆，這招談判方式坦白說並不管用，我失望太多次，還得麻煩可憐的琪塔幫我收拾善後。」  
  


「要知道，血漬不是那麼好清洗。」他低聲絮語道。  
  


刀片抵住緩慢跳動的皮肉，利拉奧玻璃珠般的眼對上他打量的視線。達文西能看到裡頭映出點點火光和深不見底的幽暗，不合時宜的想或許晚點他能做幾幅速寫。  
  


「琪塔現在不在佛羅倫斯，你應該不會要她從羅馬過來幫你收拾善後吧？」喉結滾動，牽引利刃劃出一道細小傷口。達文西刻意嘶了聲。  
  


黑髮男人笑容擴大了，他偏頭湊近，暖熱舌尖舔過淌下的血珠和傷痕，再往上一路來到殘留鬍渣的面頰和唇角，最後輕輕咬住那塊軟肉，舔弄。  
  


「那就要看你讓我夠不夠盡興了，大藝術家。」他輕聲說道，如蛇信吐息。  
  


回應他的是達文西張口吮住他沒打算收回的軟舌，以及腰間倏地掐緊的手指。利拉奧扔開手中的刀片，雙手捧住對方下顎，熱切又癲狂的和他的工匠分享嘴裡的鐵銹味，任憑達文西的舌頭和手指掃過身體各處敏感點。不否認自從和對方做愛，他喜歡這個微癢酥麻的小小刺激。  
  


對方被譽為全義大利最會調情的工匠其來有自。一閃而逝的念頭讓利拉奧心底冷笑起來，不悅就像深潭中的氣泡在水面上炸開。真是糟糕，剛才該動手了結對方性命的，不只能省下教廷的麻煩，自己也不用因為對方傷透各種腦筋。  
  


就在他分神想著刀子被扔到哪裡去時，達文西猛地箍緊他的腰身，趁他失去重心時反壓到浴缸另一邊。肉體撞上銅製鋼盆的力道激起大片水花，同時教廷伯爵的殺意在那瞬間暴起，然而達文西護住他的後頸和頭部，沒有傳來預料中的疼痛，只有嗆進一些水。  
  


「你在生氣。」藝術家敏銳的觀察力讓他得以捕捉到教廷伯爵的情緒變化。他扣住男人的後腦勺，溫水沿著他的髮梢和頰邊逐一滴落，原先些許沉澱的香氣以此再度濃郁起來。  
  


「是什麼讓你變了？」  
  


「你。」  
  


達文西俯身想多做些什麼，然而脖頸不知何時被黑髮男人緊緊掐住，拇指的力道有些重，他能感覺喉嚨的氣管僅剩一絲空氣流通。他瞇起眼。  
  


「你讓人火大，李奧納多。」利拉奧似是認真剖析，又像是喃喃自語，「你的天賦、才華、頑劣和傲慢，每一樣都讓人火大。」  
  


「我當初就該殺了你，省得你勾引我堂妹，害我失去一枚好棋。」也不會因為你打亂所有佔領佛羅倫斯的計畫，利拉奧內心總結道。  
  


現在似乎還不算太遲。利拉奧手指收緊，卻被達文西搶先一步扣住腕骨，到底對方十分了解人體構造，拇指只壓著某一點就讓利拉奧手背開始發麻，很快的他發現自己的手使不上力，被迫鬆開眼前人的頸部。  
  


但真要說起來，與眼前的人相抗衡並不是件難事，難就難在他或許無法真的下手，利拉奧自嘲的想即使內心有多渴望讓這佛羅倫斯工匠置於死地，另一頭他就有多渴望真正得到這男人。只不過對方要是試圖激怒或揭穿他，那就未必了。  
  


好比現在。  
  


「啊。」達文西仔細看進男人的眼睛，突然笑了起來，還是黑髮伯爵一向不愛的勝利模樣，「你在吃醋。」  
  


「我不、」利拉奧話還沒說完，驀地被達文西再一次堵住嘴並壓入水裡。他瞪大眼，入水的瞬間他有一刻的求生慌亂，然而達文西緊緊扣著他跟著潛入水中，空氣從兩人交疊的唇縫中洩逃，紛亂的光影氣泡中他只看見藝術家的臉和眼睛。  
  


他們在水中沒有待很久，可能不超過五秒，然而水面流動的波紋和漣漪，讓利拉奧有種躺在河中一個世紀長的錯覺，甚至回到當初自己在台伯河受洗時接近天父時的靈魂沉澱。  
  


平靜的、停滯的、冰冷的。  
  


於是浮出水面時他沒有想推開達文西，只是緊緊攀住對方的背大口呼吸。這個瘋子，而跟他搞在一起的自己恐怕也不惶多讓。  
  


「我以為你不會有這種反應，看來是我高估你了。」達文西拇指抹開伯爵溼透的額髮，打量男人微瞠的苔癬綠眼睛，因為泉水和油脂的關係，對方眼角正佈著代表刺痛的細小血絲，「看樣子你也只是個凡人，利拉奧。」  
  


「失望嗎？」利拉奧的聲音很冷，達文西很確定要是對方手上還拿著剃刀，這盆浴缸早就被鮮血染紅，或者這浴缸先毀了也說不定。  
  


不管哪種，尼可和佐都不會放過他把房間弄得亂七八糟的。但現下那也不是達文西要思考的重點，此刻他的腦中正高速旋轉描繪，關於他身下人惱怒而緊縮的細小瞳孔、落於盆中帶花香的水珠、以及夾在兩人肚腹之間微勃的陰莖。  
  


他恨利拉奧不比對方來的少，同樣對對方的渴望比過梵諦岡哪些該死的密卷，他們是死敵，又為同一件目標相互追逐，在虔誠與背叛瞧見雙方的影子、在思維與心中的黑暗彼此共鳴，正是如此為什麼他們會互相吸引。  
  


「不，我很慶幸。」藝術家撈起對方懸掛在胸前的鑰匙，在那上頭親了一口，「慶幸我們都是同一類人，會為對方的經歷感到同等不悅，老實說剛才聽你講那些驚人的共浴事跡，我非常不爽。」  
  


利拉奧顯然沒預料到會聽到達文西這一番話，他眨眨眼，在對方拇指沿著胸側摩娑時意會過來，原本的冷意和惱怒被玩味和一絲微妙的柔軟給沖散，不否認的是他的確被藝術家這些話給取悅。  
  


「我非常抱歉。(I'm truly sorry.)」  
  


「所以我能索要哪些補償？」  
  


「這個，你自己看著辦吧，大藝術家。」利拉奧鬆開手滑入水中揪住工匠的陰莖，指尖惡劣的摳開厚實的包皮和馬眼。「畢竟你是天才的那個。」  
  


他聽著達文西不穩的氣息和咒罵再次揚起笑，接著昂首迎上來自對方如野獸般的啃咬，以及腰部箍緊的手臂。  
  


水面再度濺出水花，玫瑰香尚且濃郁，不同的是這次多了隱忍的喘息和難耐的呻吟。  
  
  


他們互不理解，唯一共通點是，他們都是彼此的獵物。   
  


FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 一樣把S1E5的盧揆西亞換成伯爵，沒別的意思UuU  
> &我不知道為什麼這兩人洗個澡可以這麼多內心戲(問你啊


End file.
